For a sliding terminal, such as a sliding phone, a sliding mechanism is typically used to slide a front cover with respect to a body of the sliding terminal. Therefore, it is very necessary to provide a sliding mechanism.
In the related art, the sliding mechanism includes: a sliding plate and a fixed plate arranged in a stacked way, the sliding plate connected with the front cover, the fixed plate connected with the body, and a driving spring arranged between the sliding plate and the fixed plate to drive the sliding plate to slide along the fixed plate, so as to drive the front cover to slide along the body. However, the drive spring makes the thickness of the sliding mechanism larger, which in turn affects the compactness design of the sliding terminal.